1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the design of Ethernet passive optical networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and a system that accommodates different clock frequencies between an optical line terminal and an optical network unit in an Ethernet passive optical network.
2. Related Art
In order to keep pace with increasing Internet traffic, optical fibers and associated optical transmission equipment have been widely deployed to substantially increase the capacity of backbone networks. However, this increase in the capacity of backbone networks has not been matched by a corresponding increase in the capacity of access networks. Even with broadband solutions, such as digital subscriber line (DSL) and cable modem (CM), the limited bandwidth offered by current access networks creates a severe bottleneck in delivering high bandwidth to end users.
Among the different technologies that are presently being developed, Ethernet passive optical networks (EPONs) are one of the best candidates for next-generation access networks. EPONs combine ubiquitous Ethernet technology with inexpensive passive optics. Hence, they offer the simplicity and scalability of Ethernet with the cost-efficiency and high capacity of passive optics. In particular, due to the high bandwidth of optical fibers, EPONs are capable of accommodating broadband voice, data, and video traffic simultaneously. Such integrated service is difficult to provide with DSL or CM technology. Furthermore, EPONs are more suitable for Internet Protocol (IP) traffic, because Ethernet frames can directly encapsulate native IP packets with different sizes, whereas ATM passive optical networks (APONs) use fixed-size ATM cells and consequently require packet fragmentation and reassembly.
Typically, EPONs are used in the “first mile” of the network, which provides connectivity between the service provider's central offices and business or residential subscribers. Logically, the first mile is a point-to-multipoint network, with a central office servicing a number of subscribers. A tree topology can be used it an EPON, wherein one fiber couples the central office to a passive optical splitter, which divides and distributes downstream optical signals to subscribers and combines upstream optical signals from subscribers (see FIG. 1).
Transmissions within an EPON are typically performed between an optical line terminal (OLT) and optical networks units (ONUs) (see FIG. 2). The OLT generally resides in the central office and couples the optical access network to a metro backbone, which is typically an external network belonging to an Internet Service Provider (ISP) or a local exchange carrier. An ONU can be located either at the curb or at an end-user location, and can provide broadband voice, data, and video services. ONUs are typically coupled to a one-by-N (1×N) passive optical coupler, where N is the number of ONUs, and the passive optical coupler is typically coupled to the OLT through a single optical link. (Note that one may use a number of cascaded optical splitters/couplers.) This configuration can significantly save the number of fibers and amount of hardware required by EPONs.
Communications within an EPON can be divided into downstream traffic (from OLT to ONUs) and upstream traffic (from ONUs to OLT). In the downstream direction, because of the broadcast nature of the 1×N passive optical coupler, downstream data frames are broadcast by the OLT to all ONUs and are selectively extracted by their destination ONUs. In the upstream direction, the ONUs need to share channel capacity and resources, because there is only one link coupling the passive optical coupler with the OLT.
One challenge in designing an EPON is to mitigate the effect of different clock frequencies used for transmission at the ONUs. When an ONU's transmission clock frequency drifts away from the OLT clock, the actual time consumed by an upstream burst from that ONU may be longer or shorter than the size of the assigned transmission window. This may lead to erroneous reception of the upstream bits and potentially cause overlapping between two consecutive upstream bursts from different ONUs.
Hence, what is needed is a method and a system for accommodating different clock frequencies within an EPON so that an upstream data burst remains within its assigned transmission window.